Antz (Remake film)/Transcript
(Universal Pictures and Illumination appeared) lines, as Z begins to narrate Z': All my life, I’ve live and worked in the big city, which, now what I think of it, is kind of a problem, since I always feel uncomfortable around crowds. I mean it. I have this fear of enclosed spaces. I-I-I... Everything makes me feel trapped all the time. You know, I always tell myself there's gotta be something better out there. But maybe I... maybe I think too much. I-I-I think everything must go back to the fact that I had a very anxious childhood. You know, my mother never had time for me. When you're the middle child in a family of 5 million, you don't get any attention. I mean, how is it possible? And-And I’ve always had these abandonment issues which plague me. My father was-was basically a drom, like I’ve said. And, you know, the guy flew away when I was just a larva. And my job, don't get me started on, because it really annoys me. I-I was not cut out to be a worker, I'll tell you right now. ''up out of bed I-I-I feel physically inadequate. My whole life, I’ve never been able to lift more than 10 times my own body weight. And, and, when you get down to it, handling dirt is, you know... shuddering ...is not my idea of a rewarding career. It's this whole gung ho, superorganism thing, that... that, you know, I can't get. I try, but I don't get it. I mean, you know, I'm... What is it? I'm supposed to do everything for the colony. And-And what about my needs? What about me? I’ve gotta believe there's someplace out there that's better than this. Otherwise, I would just curl up in a larval position and weep. sighs The whole system makes me feel... exhales insignificant. '''Iwan: Z Excellent. You've made a real breakthrough. Z''': I have? '''Iwan: Yes, Z. You are insignificant. Z': I am? (Universal Pictures Presents) (A Chris Meledandri Production) (The title shows "Antz") ''all of the ants going down, saying, "Let's Work!" '''Man: Ground floor. ant goes back up, with the ants going to Conquer Idleness, then looking at the crystals, with the ants bringing the babies in Ant: Uh, worker. an ax on the baby, then grabbing the baby Ant 1: Soldier. the hat on the baby, then putting another baby Ant 2: Worker. an ax on the baby, then grabbing the baby, crying Ant 3: Let's try it again. ant plays on the drum Ant: Firm grip. Swing hard. Back straight. Concentrate. Follow through. ants bring rocks, while the ants continue walking to Mega Tunnel Construction Ahead, with the ant throwing rocks at the ants with Z walking Z': Okay. I've got to keep a positive attitude. A good attitude, even though I'm utterly insignificant. ''an ax I'm-I'm insignificant, um, but with attitude. rock falls on Z, coughing '''Azteca: him with dirt just as he's about to dig, trying to be "insignificant, but with attitude" Oh, sorry, Z. I didn't see ya. Z': Great, Azteca. It's working already. I'm so meaningless, I'm invisible. ''tries to get the ax out '''Azteca: laughing Now, you're getting it. the ax out After all, it's not about you. It's about us, the team. It's about this. at the whole of the colony Z''': Uh, a giant hole in the ground? '''Foreman: Okay, people. Are we feeling good? All: Yeah. Z''': Yeah. '''Foreman: Great. Now, R-1734 through Z-7829, you guys are on wrecking ball. Azteca: You got it. Z': Swell. You got it. ''ants walk up '''Man: All right. Swing time. Let's get physical. I love this job. Let's go. Z''': Now, remember, Azteca, "Be the ball." That's the main thing. Now, remember that. You know, gotta be one with the ball. '''Azteca: Would you cut it out already? Jeez. I love my work. And you, well... You think too much. Come on, Z. Help us build a bigger, better colony. And, for cryin' out loud, try to be happy about it. Z': Sure, you know. ''chuckle I mean, why-why... '''Z: I mean, how could I possibly be unhappy being a piece of construction equipment? Foreman: Okay, workers, remember. Z''': Here it comes. '''Foreman: Be the ball. Let the energy flow through you. all swing the ball Z': Grin and bear it. This is... This is for the colony. Oh. ''all hit the rock, breaking while yelling '''Z: Ow. This is... This is just a lawsuit waiting to happen. Ant: Hang on. Here we go. Faster. Z''': Did I happen to mention that heights make me nauseous? '''Iwan: No. This is a ball. Hey. lets go of the ant, yelling with the indistinct, then gagging, then letting go the ant, falling down, then rolling Azteca: Oh, Z. Z''': Yes. Yes. I understand. I dropped the ball. '''Darren: Workers. They're weak. They lack discipline. They lack commitment. Foreman: comes in General, I know there's been a glitch or two. But everybody is working full tilt as it is, and... Darren: the table, then gasping You can't help it, it's your nature. But in spite of your limitations, you are going to finish this tunnel on schedule. Come hell or high water. For now on, anyone who falls behind is going to have to explain themselves to Colonel Cutter. And let me assure you, the colonel is not as understanding as I am. Dismissed. all walk with the ant guards and Foreman Darren: Four more days, Cutter. Four more days. Then we can bid final farewell to their kind of incompetence. Heather: Yes, sir. Darren: A fresh start. Imagine it! Heather: A strong colony, sir. A colony we can be proud of. Darren: Yes, but we're not there yet. Heather, we just got word that a termite army has mobilized against us. Heather: Against us? Darren: We'll have to send troops deep into hostile territory to attack their colony. Heather: Attack a termite colony, sir? That's suicide. Darren: Exactly. Do you have the list I asked for? Heather: Yes, General. the list to General These are the units loyal to the queen. Darren: Hm. Then they're the ones we'll be sending. It's a shame. There's some fine officers here. Heather: Don't we need the queen's approval to declare war? Darren: Our very next stop, Heather. both walk Queen: General, we've been at peace with that colony for years. Why would they attack us? Darren: They want our land. They're desperate for more foraging territory. Perhaps they think we've grown soft or weak. Queen: a baby Why don't we dispatch an ambassador, negotiate a new treaty? Certainly, we don't need to send soldiers. Darren: Believe me. a baby Every ant in this colony is so precious to me. the baby to Heather That's why we must strike now, when we have the element of surprise. If the termite shock troops enter our colony, well... Queen: Yes, General, I know what they can do to us. Very well. Category:Transcripts